


g h o s t  s t o r y

by bubbleteahime



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleteahime/pseuds/bubbleteahime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumor has it that the Queen of Clubs is mad, cursed, haunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	g h o s t  s t o r y

**Author's Note:**

> Completed 2015.7.15

_"The Queen of Clubs is mad."_  
_"She talks to the air."_  
_"She casts lingering gazes at someone who isn't there."_

  
Queen Elizaveta of Clubs had held her title for a little over four years. She had tempered the storms of her King's temper and personality through sheer stubbornness and strength. She herself was once an accomplished knight, one who participated in the Great Quest and survived. The murmurings and gossip of court were hardly anything compared to her life.  
Rich velvet red and gold, the Imperial Ballroom of Hearts was splendid. Though not as golden or grandiose as the Diamonds, the Kingdom of Hearts had a style that is sharp and sophisticated all at once. Not over the top fancy, but extremely artistic. Instead of golden flowers carved from fine wood, swirls of fabric graced the polished floor. Meanwhile, Elizaveta shifted uncomfortably when a tulle material poked at her leg. (It itched.)

Granted, she was a lot more comfortable at wearing dresses than she was, three years ago. (Many thanks to dear Roderich.) She grew accustomed to them, even liked a few, but she secretly missed those days when she was a knight, when everything was simpler and she felt invincible.  
And she remembered this clearly from her invincible summer days:

White hair, pale skin, ruby red eyes and an obnoxious laugh that grated on her nerves but made her laugh along, too.  
G for Gilbert Beilschmidt. Gone.

  
_"The Queen of Clubs is cursed."_  
_"Sometimes you can spot a black shadow hovering here."_  
_"Sometimes it seems that to her, no harm can come near."_

  
She held her head up evenly as the throng of colors parted to reveal Queen Kiku of Hearts approaching her gracefully with his flowing red and gold garments. His handmaiden, Mei, followed close, a brighter smile and a dance in her steps.  
"Queen Kiku," she greeted her friend of sorts formally. When no one seemed to notice, a wink was shot towards Mei, a very close friend of hers behind closed doors.

"Queen Elizaveta." The oriental man bowed his head slightly. "I hope you are enjoying the party."  
"Why, certainly," Elizaveta replied promptly under watchful eyes, "Everything is well-organized to the smallest details. Pulled off wonderfully and very elegant."  
"I am glad to hear that," Kiku smiled, quiet and calculated. He turned his head to the dance floor and back at her politely. "Perhaps you would like to dance?"  
Elizaveta shook her head politely. "I don't want to intrude on your time. I believe you have more guests to greet?"  
"You are most understanding," the relief and gratitude in his dark eyes glimmered faintly. "Then perhaps I will come to collect a dance later on." He glanced at his handmaiden before saying in a low voice, "You can stay here and talk for a bit, if you like."

"Really?" Mei whispered, a grin lighting up her features as she shot her an excited glance.

But Elizaveta was busy observing the Hearts queen's subtle fondness for his handmaiden. It seemed rather evident in his regal yet gentle smile for her, "Yes, Mei."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," the handmaiden curtsied with a broad grin.

With a dignified nod and a sweep of his kimono, Kiku left the two women to talk.

 

"Well?" Elizaveta raised her eyebrows, amused, glancing pointedly at the direction where the Queen of Hearts left.

"There's nothing," Mei responded immediately, smile frozen in place. A trace of sadness softened her sharp expression, "I mean, there can't be." Melancholy was not something the younger woman wore well.

Elizaveta said nothing, but she placed a sympathetic hand on her arm. "You don't have to care about _them_ -" The bigoted aristocrats that held too much power — who were they to judge love?

Mei shook her head with a resolved smile, "It's for his own good. And better for the kingdom, too." With apt, she changed the subject, "So, how are you, Liz? I haven't heard any particularly drastic rumors about you recently, and I was getting worried."

"Well," Elizaveta laughed, "they seem to have toned down their rumors ever since I agreed to Roderich's proposal at last." Seeing Mei's questioning expression, she elaborated on her decision, "It's his fourth proposal. He really means well, and I like him."

"But do you love him?"

She couldn't answer, but her silence was enough of answer for Mei.

"...think about it, alright?" Mei may be younger, but she was wise in her own way. "I don't want you to make a mistake and end up with a revolution on your hands."

Elizaveta snorted, " _I'm_ more likely to start a revolution than anyone else." She wouldn't worry about the people of Clubs becoming angry at her. (They loved her, respected her, and even feared her on occasion.) It would be the nobility Roderich was groomed from that would retaliate if she ever stained their pristine circle with her "barbarian common blood."

"Well, tell me if you ever need a hiding place," Mei giggled a little at the thought.

"I will keep your offer in mind when the time comes," she said solemnly, a smile cracking through her serious expression.

"Deal," Mei winked then straightened herself, looking around inconspicuously. "I should get going."

Elizaveta grinned, "Can't stand being away from your queen too long?"

"With all due respect: Shush, Your Majesty." (She didn't deny it.)

 

More whispers followed her as she drifted among the crowd of jaded nobles and wealthy businessmen. She didn't really like small talk since it felt so fake most of the time. Even though she spotted Queen Erika of Diamonds, another dear friend of hers, engaged in a polite conversation with the Jack of Diamonds, Basch Zwingli, and her own fiancé, Roderich, she didn't really feel like joining them for some reason.

_"But do you love him?"_

Elizaveta made sharp turn away from the small group. She was stopped abruptly by the sudden appearance of the Queen of Hearts.

He bowed, "A dance please?"

She curtsied, "Of course."

He didn't speak for the first few beats of music. "...you're wanted on the balcony after the first flight of stairs to the gardens." He gave her a meaningful look, "An old friend of yours wanted to speak to you."

"An old...friend?" Elizaveta raised her brows.

"Perhaps you are familiar with the name **Gilbert Beilschmidt.** "

And they came to a stop at the glass doors that lead to the courtyard.

She blinked, disoriented for a moment, before she recovered and curtsied. "Thank you."

Kiku bowed, a faint, cryptic smile playing on his lips. "You are most welcome."

He watched as she left the ballroom in haste then walked away unhurriedly in the direction of his handmaiden.

 

_"The Queen of Clubs is haunted."_

 

Elizaveta was practically running down the flight of steps. The Queen of Hearts was not malicious, otherwise Mei would not have stayed by him at all. He couldn't have lied about this.

But how could it be possible?

She never believed that he would disappear without a word, without a reason.

She believed he was _dead_.

How could it be that she could be wrong?

She was almost panting by the time she reached the balcony, the golden light from the ballroom casting a safe shadow over the empty balcony.

Disappointment threatened to overwhelm her. Then, suddenly, she was embraced by arms that encircled but did not touch.

Her eyes widened.

"Don't marry him," the Joker said, head on her shoulder, "Please."

His voice was still the same.

 

_"By the ghost of her past."_

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this is written a very long time ago so I apologize that this is pretty terrible-


End file.
